1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to single lever controls, and more particularly, to single lever controls for operating the clutch and the throttle of a marine propulsion device.
2. Related Prior Art
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ D0230,496 Stastny February 26, 1974 2,884,109 Morse April 28, 1959 2,957,352 Pierce October 25, 1960 3,250,350 Shimanckas May 10, 1966 3,503,638 Holzel March 31, 1970 3,530,736 Houk September 29, 1970 3,643,528 Vanderloos February 22, 1972 3,841,771 Shankwitz et al. October 15, 1974 4,022,536 Piepho et al. May 10, 1977 4,119,186 Choudhury et al. October 10, 1978 4,129,047 Dornan December 12, 1978 4,160,499 Baba July 10, 1979 4,253,349 Floeter et al. March 3, 1981 4,555,199 Maier et al. November 26, 1985 4,572,023 Euler February 25, 1986 4,801,282 Ogawa et al. January 31, 1989 ______________________________________